The Return to Reach
by Master Chief
Summary: Chapter 5!!!! is up !!!!!!!!!!
1. The begining

Declaimer I don't own Halo or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Errrr the Master Chief" said "What's wrong sir we defeated the Flood what are you mad about" Cortona asked "Nothing it's just how we lost all the good Marines. I would be more happy if I know that the lives weren't wasted" as the Master Chief was saying that he was think about Chief Mendez had said to him a long time ago ( note to reader if you want to know Who Chief Mendez is then you are going to have to read HALO THE FALL OF REACH by Eric Nylund) "Well look on the bright side we destroyed a huge Covenant armada Cortana" said trying to cheer up the Master Chief Bang!!!!!! a plasma shot had just hit the Long Sword Fighter "What the hell just hit us" the Master Chief yelled "Damn Covenant fools they must of followed us" Cortona said. "How many are there" Master Chief asked "Looks like 1 Frigate" Cortona said "Awe" the Master Chief said "Wait" Cortona yelled "there turning away" Cortona said surprised "Thank you Lord" Master Chief prayed "Sir, y-you better look out the window" Cortona stuttered It's a –a UNSC ship!!!!!. "But what would it be doing out here in deep space?" Master Chief asked. "They must have sent out a search team to find us." Cortona said gratefully. As they approached the ship they noticed it was a destroyer class. The Master Chief was shocked that the UNSC had let a Destroyer out on a search mission. He thought they would of keep it behind to guard the inner colonies do to the heavy loses they had suffered when Reach fell. After the Master Chief docked . He walked out in the docking bay hallway. "Master Chief", said a man in his 40's .John could tell by his medals that he was a captain and he immediately saluted him. "Master Chief I'm Captain Harold", he said. "We sent a search team out to find you because you are the last Spartan alive. So we had to find you so we could start a offensive against the Covenant and try to take back Reach" , he said. " I have one question for you how did you find me?", the Master Chief asked. "We received a distress signal from a UNSC ship and sent search team to find any survivors and then we ran into you. By the are there any more survivors', he asked. "No sir", John responded. "Spartan 117", a man said John quickly turned his head and was surprised to see someone he had not seen for a long time it was Chief Mendez. "Chief" , the Master Chief said as he was saluting. "How are you doing?", Mendez asked "It seems like you've been on quite a trip. I guess you could say that.", Master Chief said in a cocky tone. "Well I have to get back to the bridge", he said ,"See you soldier. As he saluted him. "By Chief",, John said. "Well I guest you should go to the Cryo Bay you need to get some sleep you'll need it." Captain Harold said as he headed back to the Bridge. "Follow me sir", a young lady said.  
  
  
  
"Captain!" the man behind the radar said. "Yes, Lieutenant", the Captain said. "I have spotted 2 Covenant ships", the Lieutenant said. "Bastards they must of followed us. Per pair for Slip Space entry", the Captain said. "You mean were not going to fight them", the Lieutenant asked surprised. "Hell no!!!!!!!", the Captain said. "Slip space entry in 5.4.3.2.1.". As the destroyer entered the Slip stream the Master Chief was getting in side the Cryo tube. "Why the hell did we just enter slip space.", the Master Chief said. "Master Chief your needed on the bridge now" the intercom said. "Awe" the Master Chief said. 


	2. The Second Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo but I do own the name Captain Harold  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master Chief" said Captain Harold. "We have a minor problem on our hands. What is it sir" John asked. "The Covenant are following us back to Reach". the Captain said . "I thought Reach was destroyed" the Master Chief said. "We did to. Tell we received a distress call from a under ground strong hold" the Captain said. "But way are we going to Reach" the Chief asked. "We are going there to try to take back it from the Covenant" the Captain said. "How are you going to do that with one ship!" the Chief yelled. "We have the best Marines on this ship" the Captain said proudly. "But you can't take Reach back with just a land assault. You're going to need to win in space before you can put troops on the ground" the Master Chief said "and the Covenant have got probably have at least 100 ships there. It would be impossible to take out all those ships whit only one UNSC ship. And your point" the Captain said. "Will be creamed dang it!!" the Master Chief yelled. "Well we just have to not get creamed" the Captain said in a cocky tone. "And we just don't have one ship. I can only see one ship" the Master Chief said. "We will have to go back to the Milky Way to get the other ships" the Captain said. "And how are you going to get back the Milky Way with out the Covenant following us back there." the Chief said. "Don't worry about. Will think of a way. How about getting back to the Cryo bay and getting some well deserved sleep." the Captain said." "Yes sir" the Chief said as he was saluting. As the Master Chief was going to the Cryo bay the Captain and Mendenz were talking. "So what do you think the best course of action is Captain" asked Mendenz? "I think we should just bypass Reach and right in the Milky Way" the Captain said. "But the Covenant could fallow us and then we'd be doomed!" yelled Mendenz. "Then we won't get caught" the Captain said. "You don't listen do you!" Mendenz yelled. "What?" the Captain asked "Corporal put us in Slip Space as soon as possible." the Captain said. " Yes sir. 2 minutes till Slip Space generators charge." the Corporal responded. "Captain multiple Covenant ships inbound. Their be her in 1 minuet!" the NAV officer yelled. "Crap. How long till the Slip Space generators charge Corporal?" the Captain asked. "30 seconds and counting." replied the Corporal. As the Master Chief was about to get in the Cryo tube an announcement came over the intercom. "Entering Slipstream space in 5 seconds all crew brace for entry." the intercom said  
  
What you think of it please R&R. 


	3. Earth

Earth  
  
  
  
There was a jolt as the destroyer entered the Slip Stream " I thought the Covenant were following us." the Chief said to himself. The Chief walked over to the intercom button and pressed it. " Captain why did we just enter Slip Stream space?" the MC asked. " Why, we're heading back to Earth, son." the Captain replied. " But I thought the Covenant were following us, sir?" the chief asked confused. " Well they were but we entered Slip Stream space before they got to our position." Captain Harold responded. "Oh" the Chief said. "Thank you ,Captain." The intercom clicked off. "Sir, we're ready to put you in Cryo sleep." the tech said. "Ok" the MC replied. As the Chief climbed into the tube there was a hiss and the hatch closed.  
  
  
  
5 days later  
  
" Sir, exiting the Slip Stream!" the Nav officer barked. "Is everything clear!" the Captain yelled. "Yes" the officer replied. The destroyer came out of the Slip Stream over the UNSC's most protected area – Earth! The ship came over the North Pole. Which was one of the few places on Earth which wasn't overpopulated. The ship docked with a station which was orbiting Earth. " Sir, do you feel okay?" the tech asked helping the Chief get out of the Cryo tube. " Yes, I feel fine. By the way were are we?" the Chief asked. "Earth" the tech replied. "EARTH!!" the yelled. The Chief jumped out of his Cryo tube and ran really fast to the elevator. " Sir you need to put- ." the tech was cut short because the door had already closed. "On your clothes!" the tech finished. The Chief stepped onto the brig and ran up to the window and was looking out at the greatest planet of them all- Earth. The Chief had never seen Earth in real life ,but he had seen it on vids. "A Chief you need to put on some pants" the Captain said laughing. The Chief looked down at ihis bare body. "Oh I guess your right." the Chief said embarrassed. The Chief went back to the Cryo bay an put on his clothes. " All crew members who want to go planet side must report to bay 9C in 30 minutes" the intercom said. "Master Chief please report to bay 9C immediately." the Captain said over the intercom. The Chief walked into the huge bay and found the Captain waiting for him. "Sir" the Chief said saluting. "Well I see you have some clothes on" the Captain said sarcastically. "Yes" the Chief replied.  
  
"Well are you ready to go planet side?" The Captain asked. 


	4. The breifing

The Briefing  
  
  
  
There was a rumble as the Pelican dropped into Earth's atmosphere.  
  
"So are you ready to see Earth in all its glory?" the Captain asked the Master Chief.  
  
" Yes I am." the Chief replied. "So am I. I haven't seen Earth in a long time. 20 years to be exact." the Captain answered.  
  
The Pelican landed onto a sky scraper. The Chief jumped out and was awestricken by what he saw. It was a huge city, it had to of covered a 100 mile radius. There were sky scrapers all over the place. The Chief walked over to the side of the building and looked down. What he saw was amazing they had to be 150 stories up. The streets were packed with cars and buses. The Chief didn't have time to admire the sights.  
  
"Master Chief please follow me." the Captain said. The Chief walked behind the Captain. They hopped into a elevator. The Captain punched the button for floor 102. They rode down for about 50 seconds. When the stopped they walked into a waiting room.  
  
"May I help you sir?" the woman asked who was sitting behind the desk. " Yes, I need to talk to Admiral Wallace." the Captain said. "Oh yes he is excepting you."  
  
The Captain and the Chief walked through big oak doors which were right next to the desk.  
  
"Welcome, Captain." A man said who was about the same height as the Captain. He looked like he was in his 50's. The Chief saw his rank and instinctively saluted, he was a Admiral.  
  
"Hi Master Chief. I'm Admiral Wallace." the man said. "Nice to meet you sir." the Chief replied.  
  
"Okay lets get down to business." the Admiral said. "As the Captain already told you we are going to try to take back Reach." he said. "So to do that we are going to have to win in space and on the ground. Winning in space is going to be the tough part. Our recon group which was sent to Reach to see what was left was startled because Reach was not glassed. Only the major population areas were glassed. The recon group also received a distress signal from a underground strong hold. Now this part might surprise you Master Chief. The signal was sent by a group of Spartans!" the Admiral said. "A group of Spartans!!!!!!" the Chief cried amazed. "But Captain Keys said they lost radio contact. "But he never said they were dead now did he." the Admiral replied. "No, but I just assumed that they were dead." said the Chief still amazed. "But you were wrong!" the Admiral said in strong tone. "Anyway you mentioned Captain Keys. How is he doing." the Admiral asked. "He's dead sir" the Chief said quietly. "Covenant got him I see." said the Admiral. "No sir the Flood got him." the Chief said even more quietly. "Who are the Flood." the Admiral asked interested. "They are a virus. Which kills and possesses its victims. It's a very horrible virus." the Chief answered. "Oh I see. Anyway back to Reach. We are planning to start the invasion in about 2 weeks. And hopefully have conquered Reach a week later. You will be filled in on the details later." the Admiral finished his speech. "Master Chief some will show you to your room momentarily. Would you please leave the room." he said. " Yes, sir!' the Chief said saluting.  
  
The woman they had met at the desk came and got the Master Chief and took him to his room on the 142 floor.  
  
"Hear you are sir." she said. The Chief opened the door and has surprised to find his room so big. It had a kitchen, sitting area, and bedroom. The Chief went straight to the bedroom and laid down on the bed and went to sleep. 


	5. The Suprise Attack

Dear everyone I am very sorry for not updating. I was selected as a Xbox live beta tester and I have been busy with that and school. So here goes chapter 5.  
  
  
  
The Surprise Attack  
  
  
  
The Chief awoke to his alarm clock next to the bed. The Chief look over and was amazed at what time it was 6 o'clock in the morning. He had slept the hole after noon and the night.  
  
"Heck I slept for a long time." the Chief said to him self. The Chief got up out of his bed and cleared his eyes. Then he remembered how hungry he was.  
  
" I wonder were the food is?" he asked. He went into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. He found some cereal and some bread. so he sat down and ate in the sitting room. He turned on the holoTV. The TV flickered to life. After it was on there was women talking.  
  
"The UNSC has just alerted the public that Covenant have been spotted on the very edge of the Milky Way. They're asking all people to take cover immediately. I repeat take cover immediately.  
  
"How?.. How? they get here." the Chief said  
  
Sorry the chapter is so short but it's supposed to be a cliffhanger chapter. So don't yell at me for making it so short. 


End file.
